


Anything's Possible

by missingparentheses



Series: Prompt-Inspired Rhinky Drabbles [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:38:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingparentheses/pseuds/missingparentheses
Summary: Future Link visits High School Link in a dream to deliver a very special – and surprising – message.





	Anything's Possible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Babashook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babashook/gifts).



> Prompt brought to you by [mythosethan](http://mythosethan.tumblr.com): ‘Older link comes back and tells high school link that he’s going to marry Rhett someday. Maybe it’s right before prom and now link has to process it’

 

It was just a dream. Link knew it was just a dream; he’d been having them all his life, and he wasn’t stupid.

It had been unnaturally vivid, sure. But that happens sometimes. The voice – so like his own, but without the twang of his southern roots – had been so sharp, so real he could have sworn he were hearing it bounce against his eardrums instead of off the synapses of his unconscious brain. The man’s hair curved up and away from his forehead, speckled with silver strands, and his eyes were framed by dark-rimmed glasses.

And it wouldn’t have mattered. Vivid or not, dreams are dreams, but as Link showered and shaved and dressed for his senior prom, he couldn’t stop hearing the words the older version of himself had said behind the veil of sleep.

“She’s pretty, but she’s not the one for you.”

“So what?” Link had replied. “It’s just prom. It’s not like I’m in love with her. I’ll probably meet my wife in college or something.”

“That’s the thing,” he’d said, an amused twinkle in his eye. “You’re not seeing what’s right in front of you.”

Link rolled his eyes. “Whatever, man. You’re not even real.”

“Tell you what, kid,” the older man had said with a smirk. “Watch him tomorrow. You may be surprised by what is and isn’t real. Anything’s possible.”

“Like what?” Link pressed him.

The man waved the fingers of his left hand, and the glint of jewelry had caught Link’s eye. Even now, as he buttoned his suit jacket and straightened his tie, he could see it in his mind as clear as if it were already wrapped around his fourth finger. It had been so unusual, the band streaked with a fine, polished wood grain and speckled with flecks of diamond like inlaid stars. Link had woken with a start, and ever since, he hadn’t been able to stop seeing that strange ring in his mind. He knew only one person who would have chosen a band like that.

And hours later, when suit jackets had been draped over chairs and their dates had taken to dance circles with their girlfriends, Rhett and Link found themselves in a darkened doorway breathing in the cool, clean breeze as the sweat-soaked air from indoors bled past them.

“Can I ask you a really weird question?”

“You wanna know how to kiss a girl?”

Link rolled his eyes. “Shut up, dude.”

Rhett chuckled. “Okay, shoot.”

“Okay,” Link breathed in deep and steeled himself. “If you ever get married, what kind of ring do you think you’d want?”

“You askin’?”

Link smacked him on the arm. “Shut  _up._  Just answer the dang question.”

Rhett breathed out another laugh through his nose before scrunching up his face in thought. “Well, I mean…I guess I never thought much about it. I always just assumed I’d get one of those solid gold bands, y’know?”

Link didn’t know how to process the tight feeling in his chest, but he swallowed it down, studying the empty place on his left ring finger. “Mm-hmm.”

“But now that you mention it…would it be weird to get a wooden band?”

Link shot him a look. “A what?”

“Now, hear me out. I know it’s weird. But why not, right? I mean, I like wood. They could polish it up so shiny it would almost be like metal. Maybe even put some tiny little diamonds in there. I dunno. Is it gay to be thinking this hard about jewelry?”

Link shook his head and laughed. His heart was hammering in his chest, and he rubbed the bare finger with his opposite thumb. “Maybe.” When Rhett smacked his thigh with the back of his hand, Link laughed again. “But I ain’t judgin’.”

“Well, you brought it up. Maybe you’re gay too.”

Link chuckled once more, then shrugged. “Anything’s possible.”

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> [Visit me on Tumblr and send me a prompt!](https://missingparentheses.tumblr.com/ask)  
> 


End file.
